


elixir

by Hope



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-10
Updated: 2003-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope





	elixir

elijah coughs and dom claws at the mattress, shoulders rising off the bed in an involuntary convulsion and upper body pitching over to sink his teeth into the pillow.

"sorry," elijah says, voice flat and blocked, muffled as he wipes his mouth.

"nng," dom replies.


End file.
